bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nanaya Wanijima
Nanaya Wanijima '(鰐島=七夜, ''Wanijima Nanaya) is a Spiritual Being aligned with the '''Genshi Kōshitsu Akuryō (原始皇室悪霊, "Primordial Imperial Demons"), formed by Nika. He is noted to be the only member of the group to be not completely evil. He follows his own code to the very end, putting him at odds with Gai Nagareboshi when he was with the Genshi Kōshitsu Akuryō and against Nika during the final stages of Part III. Nanaya is one of the most powerful characters in Bleach: Rising Phoenix, tying with Nika for the second most powerful being. Appearance Nanaya is known for his slightly demonic appearance, possessing ivory skin and jet-black hair that juts out at all directions in the back. His hair reaches down to his waist, and it is wavy. His bangs on the right side of his face cover his eye. Nanaya also has a ponytail and his eyes are an amber like color. He is known for his heavily exaggerated facial expressions and sharp incisors. Despite being labelled as "scrawny" in most descriptions as well as noted by other characters to be so, Nanaya is in fact no less of a "bishōnen" than Mitsuru Inazuma or Kazuma Nagareboshi. Personality and Traits Nanaya blames Nika for his slightly demonic form, though it matches his personality, best described as hot blooded, antisocial, apathetic, arrogant, ill-tempered, slightly insensitive, highly manipulative, slightly lecherous, cocky, lazy, flippant, and nonchalant, serving as a foil to Gai Nagareboshi's own shy, kind, submissive and polite personality. Nanaya is portrayed as an anti-hero, with his only loyalty being to himself, and he is a renegade who can just as easily serve the forces of evil just as he does with good. However, he always does what he needs to do, going to extremes in some cases, to accomplish what he believes is right. Nanaya is known for being sarcastic, loud, manipulative, and overly rude to just about anyone he meets. He also tends to swear a lot, and rarely shows any seriousness, unless someone mentions Kisara, his deceased lover. In fact, Nanaya is more interested in fighting and furthering his own desires, such as revenge, greed, or lust, than carrying out Nika's goal. Nanaya is also somewhat selfish, initially fighting alongside Gai in order to ensure his own survival after switching sides. Though he often places Gai in unneeded danger to suit his fancy, Nanaya eventually learns to respect him and his desire to protect others. Though he demands respect, Nanaya is usually put in his place by Hizashi when he switches sides and Harafumei, who he eventually kills before he switches sides. Nanaya is only respectful to those who have "shown their worth". He enjoys seeing Gai overcome the various challenges on his own, and offers incredible knowledge about Zanpakutō, Kidō, races, and other things to lend him and others a helping hand. He usually has a laid-back demeanor, and is never without a witty taunt, joke, or comeback. Nanaya can seem at times uncaring or even callous, but he actually has a strong sense of justice and prefers to fight fairly. He can always be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes cynical quips about it the entire time. While he acts hostile and demeaning to nearly everyone, he does care about them, proven by hiding his anguish when he is about to sacrafice himself to stop the time distortions. Despite his all-around apathetic personality, Nanaya is one of the most loyal people one could meet. He firmly believes that breaking promises and changing sides "isn't off the chain in the least". Deep down, he is always looking out for his friends, and is willing to sacrifice himself in order to protect Gai, showing his bravery and dedication. Despite his usual unenthusiastic appearance, he proves to be incredibly determined, and he also helps people get back on their feet when they are at a loss. He is also quick-thinking and cunning in battle, able to figure out a genius plan or strategy in the span of a few seconds. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As one of the most powerful characters in Bleach: Rising Phoenix, Nanaya has shown himself to be inhumanely skilled in the art of Zanjutsu, and with the aid of his Meikyō technique, he is able to get under his opponent's guards, delivering barrages of extremely fast and precise blows. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Tremendous Speed: *'Meikyō' (明鏡'',"Soul Mirror"): A technique invented by Nanaya Wanijima. Utilizing his Seishin ability of light manipulation, Nanaya causes bilocation, which causes his foes to view two places at once; this allows him to shift himself towards the enemy's blind spot. Upon noticing the "fake" Nanaya, his foes become caught under brief hypnosis, causing those under the influence of the technique can be easily outmaneuvered by Nanaya. However, if Nanaya's emotions are roused, or if he is struck by any rousing his emotions or is struck by anything outside of the area-of-effect, or even by losing focus while initiating this technique, then this technique will dissipate and Nanaya will be left stunned. Nanaya had passed this technique down to Gai Nagareboshi in order to defeat Maasatsu Hakaisha. Immense Durability: Immense Strength: '''High Intellect': Despite his lazy and arrogant attitude, Nanaya has repeatedly shown himself to be a perceptive and insightful person, as well as being very detail orientated when it comes to fighting. Nanaya has an undeniable talent for planning things well in advance, make decisive and accurate decisions in battle, and able to perceive almost any situation at hand. He has shown himself to also be a crafty tactician from how easily he can deceive both allies and enemies. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking, desires, and morals, allowing him to better manipulate them and seemingly always be aware of any danger. Nanaya has been shown to be very observant of his opponent's abilities and powers. Incomprehensible Spiritual Power: Nanaya is in possession of a tremendous amount of spiritual energy, on par with Nika. Spiritually aware beings have noted that any spiritual energy near Nanaya, including his own, bends and twists at a fluctuating pace, similar to a Mototsu's spiritual energy. This is due to the special ability of his Zanpakutō. Zanpakutō Ippōtsūkō '(一方通行, ''"One Way Road") is the name of Nanaya's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a large two-handed dark-gray large sword with a skull design for the guard and a red tint toward the blade where the guard connects. Despite its size, he uses it with great proficiency and speed. Nanaya claims that Ippōtsūkō has the power to create miracles and destroy all evil outright, and that anyone who bears witness to it is automatically "sent upon a one way road to destruction", referring to its special ability. '''Shikai: Upon uttering the phrase "Prepare to go down a one way road!" (一方通行の道をたどって行くために準備を！, "Ippōtsūkō no michi o tadotte iku tame ni junbi o!"), Nanaya transforms his Zanpakutō into a large and exquisitely designed dark red, curved and jagged scythe. The blade of the scythe is tremendously sharp, only needing the slightest of pressure to cause aggravated injuries in one blow. Shikai Special Ability: Ippōtsūkō's power is to "make the imagination a reality". In other words, Nanaya is capable of doing things that would be considered impossible by any sort of scientifical or theoretical established rules, defying the laws of the universe with the power of Ippōtsūkō. Essentially, if Nanaya can imagine himself performing an act, no matter how impossible it would be, then he can do it regardless of any limit. This extends to using any attack, spiritual or physical he can think of regardless of power. The special ability of his Zanpakutō is as innate to Nanaya as it is to walk. Ippōtsūkō is as strong as it needs to be. Its strength depends on Nanaya's needs and the enemy that stands before him — ergo, Ippōtsūkō simply defeats whatever Nanaya targets with the precise amount of force needed, no more no less. Gai likened Ippōtsūkō's special ability to a one way road- his foe couldn't win, as all they could do was run as fast as they could, similar to how one cannot advance on a one way road, and all one could do is turn back. Ippōtsūkō ignores its enemy's actions and simply crushes them regardless of power, meaning that even if Nanaya's foe attempted to fight back, even if they were as powerful as the Soul King, it is still a matter of time until Ippōtsūkō eventually obliterates Nanaya's foe. There are parallels between Ippōtsūkō's incomprehensible ability and the way the Soul King's powers of reality warping work. Nika has said, regarding Nanaya's powers to Gai: "What you saw was all just an illusion, Gai Nagareboshi~ it would be better for your mental health if you think of it like that. Maybe..." Ippōtsūkō has but a single weakness: the moment that Nanaya releases it, he must designate a target to unleash his might upon. If he is fighting more than one foe, then it will be difficult for Ippōtsūkō to change targets whilst in the middle of the battle, allowing the team of opponents to use a method similar to "tagging" in wrestling to take turns in inflicting blows upon Nanaya while the other opponent attempts to dodge his attacks. The Infernox Core embedded within Nanaya's left hand serves to control Ippōtsūkō's ability, keeping it under control as to not obliterate anything near him; when Nika tore it out during their battle, Nanaya lost the ability to control Ippōtsūkō's ability with his will properly. Nevertheless, he is still able to utilize the ability and Ippōtsūkō will still listen to Nanaya regardless. Relationships Trivia Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Anti-Hero Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Spiritual Beings Category:LGBT Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Seishin